<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Try and fail, but still win in the end by Blue_Rigel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475133">Try and fail, but still win in the end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rigel/pseuds/Blue_Rigel'>Blue_Rigel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Funny, Love Confessions, M/M, tries to make a date but fails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rigel/pseuds/Blue_Rigel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una pequeña historia de cómo Yamamoto se debate sobre pedirle una cita a Kenma por millonésima vez y todo termina de un modo inesperado.</p><p>One-shot ToraKen, pedido por @Elena-GatoOsculo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Try and fail, but still win in the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ele_GatoOsculo/gifts">Ele_GatoOsculo</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Cuántos intentos iban ya? Taketora había dejado de contar luego de la primera docena. Procuraba no martirizarse demasiado con ello, pero poco a poco comenzaba a desesperarle la situación, sobre todo debido a su poca paciencia. Muchas otras veces le había pedido a Kenma ir a comprar algo juntos durante su primer año, luego de dejar de detestarse mutuamente. Hasta lo había acompañado a escogerle un regalo de cumpleaños a su hermanita pequeña, los dos con cara de hastío y de nulas ganas de estar en ese lugar.</p><p>Sin embargo, desde el día de fines de febrero en que se había despertado a mitad de la madrugada tras un sueño húmedo en el que su nuevo amigo era el protagonista, y la posterior semana de dedicarse a observarlo incansablemente para averiguar las causas de ello, comprendió que había algo extraño con él. Con el modo en que le prestaba atención a Kenma, intentando motivarlo ―y medio obligarlo― a que se esforzara por encima del mínimo desganado que este solía rendir. Porque Kenma era talentoso de una forma completamente opuesta a la suya; no era algo físico ni atlético, sino un talento para analizar juegos, jugadas, estrategias a corto, mediano y largo plazo, junto a la efectividad de estas… eran cosas que él realmente no comprendía del todo, pero las experimentaba jugando a su lado. Ocasiones que habían aumentado al ser nombrados titulares a partir de ese año.</p><p>También, poco después, comprendió que todo eso hacía que Kenma le pareciera extremadamente interesante. Y no sin una vergüenza y nervios horribles, del mismo modo comprendió que Kenma no sólo le parecía interesante, sino que le gustaba. La misma vergüenza y nervios que había comenzado a sentir dirigidas a él cada vez que se atrevía a pensar a siquiera pedirle salir juntos o quedarse solos juntos, igual que le sucedía con las chicas desde la preadolescencia. Descubrir su aparente bisexualidad no le había causado tanto impacto como descubrirla debido a, precisamente, Kenma.</p><p>Volvió a sentir esa incomodidad cuando lo miró trotar a su lado, con una expresión de aburrimiento total adornada por los mechones de cabello que se le pegaban al contorno del rostro y un paso torpe por el cansancio. ¿Realmente le gustaba alguien tan perezoso? Para su desgracia sí, y para su no tanta desgracia también le parecía lindo.</p><p>―¡Vamos, Kenma! ¡Mueve más las piernas! Parece que de tanto holgazanear en las vacaciones perdiste la poca resistencia que desarrollaste antes ―intentó motivarlo.</p><p>Kenma le dedicó una de sus acostumbradas muecas e incluso le dio un codazo. Taketora no supo si enfadarse por el golpe o alegrarse porque tuviese esa confianza con él como para golpearlo.</p><p>―Para eso son las vacaciones, idiota. Si no, ¿qué sentido tendrían? ―rezongó Kenma.</p><p>Ambos se detuvieron al llegar afuera del gimnasio. Él tomó un momento para recuperar el aire, mucho más entero de lo que estaba Kenma, que incluso se apoyaba con las manos en los muslos y tomaba bocanadas de aire casi con exageración para él. Mirar sus muslos y pensar en ellos le hizo volver a sentir toda esa vergüenza y nerviosismo infantil que le costaba tanto controlar, arrebolándole las mejillas más que el agotamiento físico del trote.</p><p>Debía calmarse. Estaban solos, siendo los últimos en llegar porque Kenma siempre lo era y a él a veces le gustaba aprovechar de seguirle el ritmo para intentar pasar un rato con él y ver si obtenía el valor necesario. Kenma se incorporó, sacó el celular de un bolsillo de su short y Tora, además de nervioso, se sintió irritado.</p><p>―La práctica apenas va a empezar y ya sacas eso ―se quejó él, frunciendo los labios―. Además, te estoy hablando, Kenma.</p><p>―¿Y…? No es la primera vez que me hablas mientras uso mi celular ―replicó Kenma, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla del celular.</p><p>―No te hablé mientras lo usabas, te hablé antes.</p><p>―Es lo mismo, ¿no?</p><p>―Claro que no ―exclamó Tora, llevándose una mano al entrecejo para masajearse el ceño fruncido en vez de dejarse llevar por el impulso de devolverle el codazo, pero con una sacudida; tal vez con ella le entraría en la cabeza a Kenma un poco de empatía y, si el milagro era doble, de motivación.</p><p>―¿Por qué no? Ni siquiera me estás diciendo nada importante, no le veo lo malo. A menos que sí lo hicieras, cosa que dudo.</p><p>«<em>Dejarse llevar</em>» era su segundo nombre e «<em>impulsivo</em>» su segundo apellido, sobre todo cuando lo irritaban tan descaradamente. Tora llevó la misma mano que tenía en la cara al cuello de la camiseta de Kenma y, sujetándolo de ella, lo alzó un poco. Como si no hubiese sido suficiente lo anterior, Kenma ni siquiera dejó de mirar su celular y él gruñó.</p><p>―En serio, ¿por qué tengo que querer salir con alguien como tú? ―soltó Taketora, sin pensarlo realmente.</p><p>Se dio cuenta al segundo siguiente, sobre todo porque Kenma ahora sí dejó de prestarle atención a su celular y alzó la cabeza, mirándole con abierta sorpresa. Tora lo soltó de golpe y se alejó un poco hacia atrás, mientras la temperatura de su rostro subía hasta niveles peligrosos y comenzaba a balbucear por los nervios.</p><p>―Me refiero a salir a pasar el rato, claro, no es salir de ser novios ni nada por el estilo, por supuesto. O sea, no es como si me gustaras o algo de ese tipo, para nada ―volvió a hablar él, atropellando las palabras porque las estaba soltando una tras otra por el pánico.</p><p>―Sí.</p><p>Se quedó en silencio. Sólo había sido un monosílabo emitido por Kenma, cuya expresión había pasado de la sorpresa a la arrogancia, pero él no entendía nada.</p><p>―¿Sí a qué?</p><p>―Sólo sí ―repitió Kenma, y añadió―. El domingo debo ir a comprar un juego que se acaba de lanzar, así que puedes ir conmigo e invitarme algo de comer. O eso es lo que un buen novio haría.</p><p>Él siguió sin saber qué responder, incrédulo frente a lo que acababa de pasar. Ni siquiera pudo alcanzar a asentir porque Kenma sonrió un poco y pasó por su lado, y lo único que le sacó del estupor fue una voz llena de socarronería desde la entrada del gimnasio.</p><p>―Como comiencen a montarse un manga <em>shojo</em> a mitad de las prácticas voy a duplicarle la exigencia a Kenma y pondré a Lev como tu reemplazo fijo en los titulares, Yamamoto ―les advirtió Kuroo, riendo entre dientes.</p><p>Taketora se disculpó en seguida y prometió no hacer eso nunca, no muy seguro de ir a cumplirlo. No había salido del todo bien, aunque sí mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Porque, además de conseguirse una cita, se acababa de conseguir un novio y seguía sin tener idea de cómo.</p><p>Con el corazón palpitándole más rápido que en medio de un juego oficial, se sacó las zapatillas de exteriores y entró de un salto al gimnasio, dispuesto a darlo todo en el entrenamiento de ese día. Y por supuesto, también en su cita del fin de semana.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>